Living a happy life
by albusperkamentus
Summary: AU - Bella has just been changed when they find out there is a special connection between her and Jasper. They become best friends and are a great help to the family. Bella is still dearly in love with her Edward. Occurs after the marriage and honneymoon
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is the beginning of a new story in the twilight realm. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Yes it is AU and this story is mainly focused around Bella and Edward and Bella and Jasper. Bella and Jasper won't fall in love I promise you that. My other story will be put on an halt because i'm to absorbed by this one. Oh yeah I forgot. This story is sex scene free. This is because I want to make to versions of the story. One will have making love in it but this one doesn't because I feel it would be to much. My other version will come out when this one is finished. And please review. I also haven't found a beta yet so if anybody would want to do that please ask me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and this is not intented for copyright infringement. All original characters are from the wonderfull Stephanie Meyer. All credit to her for creating this world.**

**Have fun! Greetz Albusperkamentus**

**BPOV**

I was beginning to tremble with tension. My pulse rate quickened when I saw him above me, his face perfect like an angels and he was all mine. I still can't believe he's really mine. My thoughts swirled away to our high school time. Then I suddenly got tucked to the present.

'Are you sure you want this Bella?" Edward asked me. I knew he was trying to make me change my mind but that wouldn't happen.

'Yes Edward I'm sure I want this more than anything' I said trying to calm him, to reassure me. 'Besides you promised' I reminded him. The door opened and the rest of the family walked in. Carlisle spoke first  
'Bella we're going to give you some morphine to reduce the pain' he said with a slight smile. 'We can't be sure it will work but we will do anything we can to make this as easy as possible for you. I looked up and looked everyone in their eyes for the last time in three days.

Esme, the loving Esme, Rosalie, my lovely new sister, Emmet, my soon-to-be big brother, Alice my best friend and soon-to-be sister. When I arrived at Jasper I noticed something strange. His eyes were not the gold color nor the pitch black. They were lighter somehow.

I winced as I felt the Needle trough which they inject the morphine. This were my last moments of my human life. Carlisle's face hovered above my. 'Bella darling? We're going to begin' I nodded. I knew what was going to happen. They were going to inject the venom trough a needle so I was In no danger of anybody losing control. I felt the Needle and seconds later it begun. It was worse than I had ever felt. I screamed and screamed wanting It to stop. It felt like my whole body was burning from inside then. I started twisting my body

**EPOV**

I saw her scream I saw how the venom was doing it's job. It hurt me to see her in pain but it was her own choice. We would live trough this together. I squeezed her hand softly. Then suddenly she began to move and twist and Carlisle and I had to restrain her to keep her from falling of the bed.

I sighed when she finally stopped doing the wild moving. We had chained her to the bed because we couldn't make sure she would stay there otherwise.

I looked around and saw everyone sitting unmoving. Completely still their eyes locked on Bella. I looked at Jasper thinking about what he would feel, then I suddenly saw the change in his eyes. They weren't gold nor pitchblack or something in between. They were something else lighter but certainly different.

_'I wonder'_ I heard Carlisle think knowing he must have noticed the same. We sat there all together trying to help Bella live trough this. We knew she wouldn't be able to control her thirst at first and she might not even recognize us.

_'We all have to watch out when she wakes up'_ I heard Jasper think. He had seen so many newborns in his life and knew they were very unpredictable. I smiled at him when he noticed me looking.

We sat there for 2 days immobilized waiting for Bella to wake up when Alice got a Vision. "Oh.." she blurted.

'What?' I asked her firm. 'It's nearly over' she said. And when she said this we could hear her pulse going faster and faster. It rocked after a few moments and then it was over.

**BPOV**

I felt the pain leaving my body. I felt relief when the pain left. I breathed but it didn't feel the same. My body didn't need it anymore. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I heard so much, it was too much. It was like a constant buzzing. I could hear everyone, I could hear the leaves outside. The smell was intoxicating so many different flavors and I could smell them all. It was horrifying and fascinating at the same time.

´Bella?' I heard a beautiful, melodic voice ask. I tried to open my eyes again but I couldn't. 'yes' I breathed. I wanted to see him to stare into his deep gold eyes and I wanted him to stare in my red. _'Take it easy edward' _I heard a voice in my head. 'Edward' when I thought of him my eyes flew open staring into his deep gold eyes.

'I love you Bella' he said to me. 'I love you to' I breathed bewildered by the intensity of the colors the razor sharp detail I could see. I could make out every single hair in his bronze colored hair, it was thrilling.

I wanted to stand and even before I had really given it much thought I was on my legs. 'Hmm I should work on moving slower' I thought. I looked around in the eyes of Jasper and Emmet. Emmet's eyes were gold but Jaspers were deep navy blue. Not the blue of humans but a real deep blue. When I looked into them I felt a connection deep inside me. There was more.

I wanted to say something about it when I felt a sort of tension and confusement. I looked around and saw that everybody looked tense. They stood behind Jasper and Emmet who stood in a guarding position in front of me. I quickly understood why.

'Euhm do you mind telling me why you're staring at me?' I asked hesitating. 'Because you're stunning sweetheart. You are so beautiful' I heard the lovely voice behind me. 'And because of your eyes Bella' he said. I immediately felt this was why they were really staring at me.

'I think it's not very surprising' I said with an hesitant tone. 'I mean it's not like we didn't know they would be red right?' I asked hoping to be reassured. In the short silence I felt waves of love from behind me and confusement from the others. What was this? Am I going mental?

'Euhm Bella' I heard Carlisle's voice. I turned to him at once. 'Jasper, Emmet relax she's in control' he assured them. 'It's just not natural' I heard jasper, very clear because of my vampire senses. Carlisle stepped in front of them. 'Bella your eyes are not red' Carlisle explained.

'What do you mean with not red?' I asked gobsmacked. ' Isn't every newborn supposed to have red eyes?'. 'Yes' Carlisle said 'But you are not a normal newborn Bella, first of all you should be running around right now wild of the thirst but here you are your normal self. Second of all your eyes are blue.' I was dazzled by this new info.

'You mean like deep navy blue?' I asked on to something. 'Yes' he said surprised. 'But how do you know?' he asked curious. 'I'm not the only one with that color eyes' I said softly. 'Jasper' I said. He turned and looked into my eyes which were now the exact same color as Jaspers. When he met my gaze I felt it again the connection. We were drawn to each other and ended up in a tight hug.

'Ah' Carlisle said softly he understood why and what. 'This is very rare' Carlisle continued. 'But I think I understand' he said, 'This color of eyes always comes in paires. The two that have these color of eyes are drawn to each other. No in a way of love but more of friendship and trust. We call those people soulfriends. Or better said they were meant to be.' He explained in full detail. 'If I'm right you two can hear each other's thoughts no matter how far apart. It is also common for the pair to have similar gifts' he said, 'We can guess Bella's gift has to do with feelings and emotions to' he said smiling at me. 'You can feel how we feel right know can't you?' he said.

I nodded. 'Bella look me in the eyes' he instructed me. I looked into his eyes. Navy blue into deep gold. After a few moments I felt something. It was a kind of force coming from Carlisle. I felt his happiness but then I felt drawn to him. I walked at him and took him in a tight hug. 'Seems I was right' he chuckled. 'Bella you can feel the feelings of other people but you can't control them' he said starting to explain the whole thing to me. 'You feel what other people want and what they need. You can choose to help them or not. Bella you need to make the difference between wanting and needing. Needing is what someone really has to have. Wanting is what a person wants to have but is not necessary to have. The first one is more powerful and pure. The second one can be influenced by the mind of the person you're exploring' He said with a bemused tone.

'That's why you had to hug me because I needed you' he said with a smile. 'But you have to watch out. People can mess with what they want and use your gift against you, you need to make sure you can separate wanting from needing. Otherwise somebody could want things and if you can't control your gift you would give it to him' he said a little bit of concern on his face. 'We are going to help you' he said then a thought drifted into his mind. 'or better Jasper is going to help you as he is probably the best capable since you two are connected so deeply.

'But Bella we will talk later and hunt tomorrow if you need to' he added for my benefit. 'I don't have some magic feeling gift but even I can see your husband needs you know' he laughed at his words. 'I think I need him to' I said. I looked into his eyes and we agreed silently we went upstairs into our bedroom and closed the door.

So did you like it? I'm a beginning writer so don't go to hard on me yet. Anyways the next chapter will be up by sunday I think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 It's longer than I expected. There are several elements from the original plot but I needed them for my story. There is really not much of Edward in the story until now but that will change. I promise.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all original characters. This world was created by her. No copyright infringement intended.**

I woke up the next morning with pain in my throat. It was the classic newborn vampire thirst. I winced in pain. So this was how Edward had felt when he first smelled me. A sudden wave of compassion for Edward washed over me. Impressed that he had been able to withstand his thirst for me.

Edward and I went dressing after our quick shower together. As I walked into the closet my eyes widened with surprise. It was huge, filled completely with designer clothes. I knew immediately who was behind this. She would have to pay for this later. I grinned at my thought for making Alice pay. She would always know when I would try something. I skipped to the end of closet and choose some simple Jeans with a cashmere sweater above. Edward watched me with a smile on his face as I was getting dressed. I decided to ignore him.

'Come Honey, let's get downstairs' I told Edward when I was finished with dressing. We walked down the stairs in vampire speed and strolled into the living room. Everbody was already there waiting for me. I saw them watching me with caution. I understood why, they thought I was uncontrollably thirsty. _'Relax Jazz'_ I thought messaging it to him hoping Carlisle was right about his theory _'I'm in control. You're making me feel concerned. Remember I can feel feelings to!'_. I looked up and saw him looking towards me with a grin on his face he nodded but he kept watching me with caution.

Then a thought creeped into my mind. 'Edward?' I asked in a singing tone. 'Can you hear Jaspers thoughts when he thinks to me?' I asked. If my theory was correct He couldn't. 'Jasper think of something please' I said to him. _'I hope he can't read this. It would be great!' _he thought amused.

'Hmm I can't read him' Edward said surprised. 'Jazz think of something without thinking about me' I instructed him. '_Jeez Bella what are you up to' _I heard in my thoughts. So I could still here it. 'Yes I heard it' Edward replied. 'Carlisle?' I asked wanting him to explain. 'Any theories?'.

Carlisle quickly stood up and smiled at me. 'As you wish' he chuckled. 'The reason I think why Edward can't hear Jasper when he directs his thoughts to bella is because Jasper or Bella need to have a private conversation' he said,'One of them needs to and I think Bella makes it unconsciously happen with her gift' he smiled at me. 'When Jasper doesn't direct his thoughts at Bella, Bella can hide from Jasper if he needs or wants to but there generally is no need so Edward ca hear him. We need to practice you're gift Bella. To make sure you are in control and so you can consciously choose' he said a huge grin on his face. 'But I assume you would need to hunt first'.

When Carlisle said this a huge burn in my throat reappeared and I heard the family gasp. Jasper was by my side in an instant grabbing my arm. 'jeez Jazz calm down' I said feeling underestimated. Emmet roared with laughter when I said that. 'Em' I groaned, 'Don't make this so embarrassing' I asked him. 'I'm sorry little sis' he said with a smile on his face. Rosalie put her arm on Emmet's as if to make sure he wouldn't say anything stupid.

'Well um shall I go then?' I asked uncertain of what to do. 'Bella, jasper and I are coming with you. To make sure nothing happens' Edward said trying to comfort me. 'Off course' I said hugging him tight.

'Follow us' Jasper said. I felt emotions of happiness rolling from him. But at the same time I felt another need. It was coming from Esme. It was a deeply loving affection for me. I felt a huge wave of respect for her and took her in a tight hug. 'Thank you' I whispered to her. Even though everybody would have heard it. In response she just smiled.

I walked to the window were Jasper and Edward had just jumped out. I was hesitating and looked around only to see Alice smile encouraging to me. It was maddening but at last I managed to jump.

I felt a rush of relief when I discovered it was so much easier than I thought. I landed and swiftly walked over to Jazz and my Edward. I smiled at them and they smiled back. 'Let's go' Edward whispered. We all took of running. I smelled so many different things. I could easily distinguish the animals from plants and other things. But I didn't have a clue which animals.

'The river?' I guessed hopeful I was right. _'Spot on' _ I heard Jasper think. 'Does somebody mind telling me what animal it is?' I asked with a childish look of curiosity in my eyes. 'It's deer' Edward said. 'They're easy but don't taste as good' he chimed.

They both looked at me with a weird look on their faces. 'What?' I asked. 'Euhm shouldn't you hunt them?' Jazz said to me with a faint trace of a smile. My lips formed an O in understanding. However it quickly changed to confusion. 'How?' I asked in one simple question. Apparently this was too much for them as they burst out in laughter at my simplistic question. I looked at both of them with my eye browses raised forming a perfect arc.

'Love, it's instinctual' he said his lips tensed and I immediately felt love pouring from him. 'Just do what you feel like doing' he said. The way he said made it look so easy. I understood at once. I crouched down in an attacking pose and started running towards the river. When I arrived I immediately began making tactical calculations. See which one was the weakest. I saw it quickly a small but old deer sitting at the side. And then I attacked

The poor creature had no idea what happened. One moment it was alive the other moment it was dead and drained and I felt relieved. I felt better now the thirst had subsided. I looked around and saw that Edward and jazz both had already drained a deer. I felt proud emanating from Edward and I was sure Jazz could feel it as well. His need for me was overwhelming. Before I knew I was in his arms.

'Oops' he apologized to me he knew what he had done. We ran back to the house. I was overjoyed because I had hunted my first animal. It was like a child who said its first words. We entered the house to discover everybody still sitting in the living room. I felt Alice's need for Jasper so I sent him off to his wife. Alice beamed at me from the couch. 'Bella, we're going shopping next Saturday' she said in a voice I knew I couldn't argue with. I groaned in response.

'Alice, she can't already go out next week' Edward and Jasper exclaimed at the same time. 'She is a newborn!' I heard the concern in their voiced but honestly I thought I could get a bit more credit. I had done fine until now. Jasper smiled at me apologetic I knew he had heard my thoughts.

'Calm down guys' Alice said. 'I already saw and nothing is going to happen. 'No Alice, it is out of the question' the tone in his voice was definite. I knew this conversation was over. _'Jazz will you come for a walk please' _I asked in my most pleading voice. He nodded towards me. We took off into the woods. 'So what is it that you want' I asked him. 'You were the one who asked for the walk remember' he returned. 'Jazz, I felt a strong need to talk to me inside' I calmly explained. It could be is conscious hadn't yet registered his need.

He nodded towards me. No doubt he felt my calmness as I felt his. 'Yes, you're right' he said, 'I wanted to talk to Carlisle but because it involves you I wanted to talk to you first'. I simply nodded. 'You know Bella, I have from the family the most problems with controlling my bloodlust. It has been difficult at times and..' his voice trailed away. I smiled encouraging to him. 'Well to be honest something changed when you became a vampire. When I'm around you the thirst declines and becomes so much easier to control' he tried to explain but I already understood. I silenced him with a smile of me. 'Jazz, I think it's me doing that' I said, 'Because I'm so attuned to you and everyone else in the family I think I automatically meet their needs. Apparently someone in the house needs you to be less thirsty' I smiled at him. 'I'm pretty sure I can choose you to be or not if you keep in a unknown amount of distance'. Jasper's warming smile was dazzling. Accompanied by the Happiness I felt coming from him made my head spin.

Suddenly Jasper tensed and I felt several emotions, lust, fear, shock. His eyes were locked on me. Then the wave washed over me. The scent was alluringly sweet. It was a kind of attraction. I understood at once, humans. I looked at Jasper concern clear In his face. 'Jasper' I hesitated 'Are you fine?' I asked him. I felt his need for blood increasing. It almost dominated his other emotions. 'Enough' I said in a firm voice. I felt the need for blood decreasing into normal proportions,- no less than normal proportions.

'_Jazz are you okay?'_ I thought not able to speak. His answer came quickly. _'Yes Bella, that was extraordinary' he thought 'Let's get back to the house we need to discuss this one' _. I didn't understand what needed to be discussed but I followed him nonetheless.

We arrived at the house in under a minute. When we entered he started talking. 'Edward, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle gather in the living room' he announced. I read from his thoughts that he wanted to discuss my gift but there was something more. He knew I was reading his mind so he started translating pride and the prejudice into Hindi. I groaned. I hated being the center of attention. I sat down in a small chair in the corner and used my hair as a curtain. In an attempt to block out Jasper I started reciting Wuthering heights. I knew I should practice more on languages and blocking out. Well I would have hours of time in the night. I decided I would first learn French.

Everybody gathered into the room. Edward sat next to me and squeezed my hand. My face was still hidden by my hair. And then Jasper started talking. 'When we were inside, bella felt a need from me, a need to talk to me' he said, 'She knew it before I knew it myself, when we got outside she explained it to me. I wanted to talk about her gift indirectly. You see I wanted to know why my thirst always seemed less when she was with me. We talked and figured that it was because somebody in this house needed my thirst to be less and Bella so attuned as she is unconsciously made it happen' If I could still blush my face would be red from embarrassment the way he explained it sounded like I was some superhero. 'But then' he continued and his face began to cloud showing anger and fear _´Play along Bells' he mused in his head. _

I was sure it was a private thought as Edward did not react. 'But then we stumbled across humans, or better said Human scent' I heard everyone's sharp intake of breath at this word. Hey reacted very heavily. I cringed at all the emotions and was sure Jasper felt the same. I felt sadness from Edward and Alice, confusion from Emmet and Rose, compassion and love from Esme and Carlisle.

I knew why they reacted like this. The newborn and the one least able of controlling himself stumbled across a human scent. They already concluded we killed them all. 'Honey, we won't hold this against you' Esme began. I felt her love towards me. It had taken long enough. '_ Here we go'_ I thought to Jasper.

I lifted my head and brushed away the hairs. There was a smile on my face, a happy loving smile. Confusion smashed in like a bomb and I flinched and I saw jasper doing the same. 'Wha.. what happened' Edward managed to stammer. 'Wait you didn't hunt them?' Carlisle asked a smug grin began to appear on his face. 'I was coming to that' Jasper said, 'Only at once you launched a emotion assault on us' he grimaced. 'We didn't hunt them' he said. 'Oh jazz I'm so proud of you' Alice exclaimed. 'Please Alice wait' Jasper said. 'It was all Bella's doing, when the scent washed over us I nearly lost it but Bella didn't .

He stopped to look over the faces and so did I. I still saw confusion at Rosalie and Emmet. Alice already knew and was excited. So was Edward who had surely read it in her head. Esme was happy nothing happened and Carlisle had some look of smug satisfaction on his face.

'She wasn't affected by the smell in the least, she kept calm and when my need for blood threatened to dominate my mind she acted' he said excitement coming from him. 'She felt my need and stopped it, reined it in. She gained control over it and reduced it to a fraction of my normal thirst' he exclaimed.

'Oh Jasper I'm so happy for you' Esme said and she hugged him. We all knew Jasper had trouble with controlling himself and I knew that if I could help it would make everything so much easier for everyone.

'Bella how did you feel' Carlisle asked the smug satisfaction still on his face. I shot him a confused look. 'How did you feel when you smelled it he explained. 'Well it was a lovely and alluring smell but I instantly know it was human' I said. 'Yes, so?' Emmet asked. Edward was still squeezing my hand. 'So?' I asked not understanding what he meant. 'How were you able to ignore you're instincts' Carlisle literally spelled out the question for me.

'I couldn't just attack them!' I exclaimed, 'They might be somebody I know, think about how I would hurt them and their family's. I couldn't possibly take someone's life only because of their smell. It is not their fault. They stared at me with incredulous eyes.

'Fascinating' Carlisle whispered. 'Bella could I please talk to you for a second' he asked. He nodded and together we left the living room.

**So did you enjoy? Review! Next chapter will be up on Wednesday I think.**


	3. Chapter 3 short bridge

**This is a very very short chapter. This is just the bridge between chapter 2 and chapter 4. They are going to move to Lancaster and start again in Highschool! Oh and i will introduce you to a new exclusive character.**

**Twilight and all original characters and plots are property of the marvelous Stephanie Meyer. **

We walked into his study. It was light and open with a lot of books. I chuckled, Carlisle could open his own library if he wanted to.

"Sit down Bella" Carlisle said gesturing to one of the chairs in the room. I walked slowly and took a seat. "We are going to move to New Hampshire" he said with his calming voice. I had been prepared for this. I knew at one part I had to leave Charlie behind. Still I felt sad about leaving him and leaving Jacob. I knew Charlie was taken care of by Sue. I could see the love between them and I was happy for Charlie. Jacob would be fine as well he had imprinted on my best human friend Angela.

"I know" I whispered sadness coloring my tone. Carlisle reached out and squeezed my hand. "I know how you feel" he said I was so gratefull towards Carlisle. He truly was the best father you could have. He could have so much compassion towards you. "The first time is always the hardest" he said. "But remember you don't have to fake you're death yet but it will have to happen" he continued. I squeezed his hand. I knew it was essential at some point I was grateful the time was not there yet.

A serene calm spread trough me. "_Thank you Jazz" _I thought in my head. It was what I needed. "Do the others know?" I asked him. I knew Edard and Alice would of course and Jasper would know now I thought of it. "I'm sure Edward and Alice know" Carlisle said the compassion still clearly audible in his voice. "And I think Jasper might have plucked it out of your head" he grinned as he said this.

"Bella I can't thank you enough for what you have done to my family" I was surprised as I felt his gratitude took enormous proportions. If I could still blush I surely would have. "euhm" I managed to stammer. I couldn't understand were all this gratitude came from. I had put them through so much. "I'm so sorry" I whispered. Carlisles gratitude turned into confusion. "What?" he asked completely bewildered by my reply. "I have put you and you're family through so much, the newborns, Victioria and James" I said pain in my voice. Carlisle stood up walked around and took me in a tight hug. "Bella do never ever say that again" he whispered in my ear. "What you have done to my family is amazing and I am gratefull for that" he said, "You completed us in a way I could have never imagined. You gave my son love you revived him. It had hurted me so long to see him unhappy and then you came along." He breathed I felt the love he had, the compassion. "And now what you did to Jasper" he sighed, "In your presence he is so much more alive and less reserved, I am so glad for him that he found you that he doesn't constantly has to feel the horrible thirst.

I was speechless for several moments until I whispered: "Thank you". "I think it's time I'm going to voice the move to the others" he said, "let's go". With his arm around my shoulder we walked down into the living room. Everybody was minding their own business and I wondered whether they had listened or not. With their vampire hearing it should have been audible.

"Listen" he said. "It's time we are moving again" while he said this I heard Rosalie groan but she didn't complain. They all knew it was necessary. "You" he pointed at us. "Are going to do High school and I am goint to work in the hospital just like here". I was excited for a new period of my life started.

**Again sorry it is so short. Next chap will be up as quickly as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is one of the most important chapters in this story. You are going to be introduced to a new mythical creature that is real. Please review, many thanks to everybody who reviewed or put this story on alert. You make this worth it!**

**All original twilight characters and plots are property of Stephanie meyer. No copyright infringement intended. All else Is mine.**

I walked into our new home. In the town of Lancaster. I liked it at once. This town was often clouded and rainy just like forks. Our new home was much like the one in forks only different in shape. But it was as open and as airy as the one in Forks.

"What do you think" Edward asked me. "I love it" I whispered back. It was true and I saw Esme beaming at me. "Come let me show you our room" he murmured in my ear. I was taken away by my longing for Edward. When we entered the room my desire for Edward was unbearable. "Make love to me" I groaned. "Always" he answered and by his feeling of relief I could tell he wanted also.

I was getting dressed after our wild night. But with being a vampire and all I wasn't tired at all. I was all wound up about starting high school again with Edward and my family. I didn't have all classes with Edward but in each class one of my family members was there. This time we were pretending to all be juniors.

"Have Fun" Esme said while we entered the car. The shiny new Volvo. This one had place for 7 persons instead of 5. There was always one place left but we all had enough space. We drove into the parking lot and took a place near the entrance. The building was very new and I liked it. We all left the car with grace and I could literally feel the eyes of the other students on us. If I could still blush I would surely have. I took Edwards arm and together we walked to the cafeteria for the lessons would start in 40 min.

**Edwards POV**

With Bella holding my arm the 6 of us entered the cafeteria. I wasn't surprised at once all eyes turned towards us and the thoughts whirled over me. '_Wow, is this a fairytale?' 'Who are they?' _I snickered at their thoughts. _'Wow they are all so hot look at the blond!' _I groaned the hormonal teenagers already started. We sat down together at a table and I took a deep breath. There were a lot of different flavors of the humans. It was very easy to control myself. I had controlled myself with Bella when she was still human. These scents are so not tempting.

I was so glad Bella was immune to the attraction and the smell of humans. She could help us and jasper so much. I took another deep breath and suddenly I realized there was something different. Something non-human.

'_Hmm, interesting vampires in a human school. All so called vegetarians' _ I grasped the table in shock. How could we have been discovered so fast. '_Hmm, a mind reader, an empathy, clairvoyance, and something I can't distinguish' _I heard the thoughts in shock. '_Hello' _The unknown voice thought. '_You can talk to me by the end of the day but don't worry I mean no harm' _He said with a cheerful voice.

Bella looked at me with a question mark clear on her face. "Somebody knows we're vampires" I groaned to the rest. The all stared at me with incredulous eyes. "How can they know' Emmet roared. I gestured him to be quiet. "I honestly don't know" I said it was completely true. "Alice you don't see anything?" I asked hoping she would have an answer. "No Edward I'm sorry" Alice responded.

"I know who it is" Bella suddenly said. "It's the boy over there alone in the corner near the window" she said. "I feel a need to talk coming from him". "Yes he told me so in his head" I responded. They all groaned again, I knew this was because the boy knew I could read minds. I looked at the boy. He was tall and he had a Scandinavian build. Blond hair and golden eyes but there was something more to his appearance. His skin was pale though not as pale as ours but he was inhumanly beautiful. Just like us. But he wasn't a vampire of that I was sure. But was he human? I didn't think so.

He was blocking his mind by reciting shakespear in French. How did he know this? The bell rang and the 6 of us swiftly stood up and started walking towards our classes. I couldn't help but notice how light the unknown boy moved.

**Christians POV**

I sat at my usual table waiting for the bell to ring. I sat alone as usual. I stared at the windows intently when I suddenly heard all gasps and intakes of air. I turned around and saw that six seemingly humans had entered. I knew at once they were vampires. The inhuman beauty the pale skin color. I could even see their distinct talents. I recognized 2 empaths, one mind reader and someone with clearvoyance. I knew they would talk to me at the end of the day. A smile appeared on my face. This could become fun.

**Edwards POV**

Classes went quickly, after all they were only repeating things I had already heard 100 times. I chuckled softly. The teachers were baffled at our intelligence. '_Hmm very smart students'_ some teachers thought. '_The arrogance! They think they know all well I will get them' _ I knew this kind of teacher well. It was the kind who hated if students knew more than them.

However I took one subject I had done only twice in all my years of school. Dutch, it was an interesting language. It had no use outside of the Netherlands but it was different at least. I walked into this class alone and introduced myself to the teacher. "Hello sir, my name is Edward Cullen" I said. He looked up and shot a dazzled look at me. "yes of course" he said with a trembling voice. "You can sit on the third seat in the middle row" he gestured to the only empty seat. To my surprise the boy who knew we were vampires came in and sat next to me.

I got a closer look on him. His eyes were the exact same color as mine but he was not human. He had no heartbeat or blood. I frowned at confusion what exactly was this 'boy'. '_Please don't look at me like that'_ He joked. I stopped realizing I had been glaring angrily at him. '_Sorry my name is Christian you have to wait with the talking until after school, you can ambush me then' he said._

'Is er misschien iets dat je met ons wilt delen? (Is there something you would like to share?)' the teacher or as he was called mr. Vane asked though with a slight accent. "Nee niks meneer (no nothing sir)" the blonde boy responded I was surprised. There was no trace of an accent whatsoever. When the bell rang I got outside fast and gathered all my family members. We were going to trap him on the parking lot. Emmet was really in a good mood he liked playing pranks on people but he liked this as well. Bella and I went upfront followed by Alice and Jasper and behind them walked Emmet and Rosalie.

**Christian's POV**

Christian walked towards his car when he noticed the vampire family walking his way. He started translating text in his head to keep the mind reader out. When they reached me I looked at them all very carefully. "What do you want" the blonde one snarled. I was startled by her reaction. I had no bad intentions but she seemed irritated to death. I smiled at them. This was a mistake on my part. "Kill him now Edward" the blonde hissed, it was too fast for human ears to hear but not for my ears. I froze in place, were they really going to try and kill me. It would be the dumbest decision they would ever make.

"Why do you want to kill me" I asked icily to the blonde girl. The look on her face was priceless. She hadn't expected me to be able to hear her. "You are ruining our lives here" she hissed. "Why would I tell anybody?" I asked the mind reader. "And can I at least know your names" I asked acidly. "I'm Edward, this is Bella" he said. 'Jasper and Alice" he gestured to the other couple. "And Emmet and Rosalie"."Let's take him to our house to ask the questions" the big one hissed in inhuman speed. "Distract him and I will take him" he hissed. I was fed up with this. I was trying to be polite and all I got back were snarls and hisses.

"The big one put his arm on my arm" It felt cold and stone like."Do not touch me" I growled hatred building up inside me as I took off his arm with some of my own strength. "Listen I will go with you if you won't touch me" I said. My voice was final, it was either the answers for them or nothing. I knew what they were going to choose. "All right come with us" Edward said.

We arrived at their home several minutes later. They took me inside and I sat down on the couch when two other vampires entered the room. I immediately recognized them as the parents. "What do you want to know from me" I asked them in my polite and calm voice. One of the parents spoke. "My name is Carlisle and Edward explained to me what is going on" he said this in a calm and friendly voice. "First of all, what are you?" he asked me. I was expecting this questioned and I would tell the truth. "I'm an elve" I said. "Liar!" the blonde one screamed and she lunged at me. My reflexes kicked in and I flew up and hung suspended in mid air. As an Elve I had the ability to fly. "Ow please" I hissed at her. Then when I realized I was hovering in the middle of the air I descended onto the couch.

"Proof enough?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. I looked around and saw all their eyes widen I was happy when I saw this. "I said I was an elve". "Can you please inform us about your kind" Carlisle asked. "My mother was an Elve, my father was human. There are no Hybrids in our kind. You are an Elve or you are not. The chances are fifty fifty. I am Immortal but only since this year. My kind stops aging at the age of seventeen. We are very fast though not as fast as you. But we can fly, we can fly as fast as you run. I'm as strong as you are and as indestructible as you are. I don't need to eat or drink and I can not sleep" I explained. "I am Dutch from origin. As an Elve I immediately know what someone is. Like Human, vampire or elve for that matter. I can also distinguish gifts. And if you haven't noticed my eye color changes into the one I look into the eyes." I finished. "Oh and I can walk on water and snow without sinking in because I'm so light".

They all stared at me in amazement and it was getting uncomfortable. "Do you need to get energy from somewhere" Edward asked me. "Yes, I get my energy from trees or other plants" I explained. "I can suck out the energy and if I take too much they die" I whispered. I hated it when plants died because of me. "And your parents?" Alice asked me. This was a touchy subject. "Death" I whispered. Even though vampires couldn't cry, I could and this was too much. Tears streamed down my face. I missed my beautiful mother and my dad. I couldn't help the tears. I had been fighting them back for too long now. "Where do you live" Esme asked, I couldn't help but adore the love she had put into her voice. "I don't have a home" I explained to them. "I live in the forest, I escaped the orphan house long ago. Since I have worked for money and lived in the forest.

**Bella's POV**

I looked at the crying boy who finally let out his years of holding his tears back. All I felt was a compassion which absorbed every sell in my body. His life must have been horrible. I looked at him and felt a familiar need. Only was this one much stronger. He needed love. He needed a home and a family. His emotions are so strong. '_Jasper, he needs home, he needs to be loved and we can give him just that' _ I couldn't bear his broken heart anymore. '_I can feel the same Bella'_ Jasper thought. '_And I agree this boy is in so much pain and he need to be cared for to be loved I stand behind your decision'. _I nodded towards Jasper sending him a wave of gratitude.

"Come live with us" I begged him. I would love to have him part of the family. I heard several family members gasp. I mentally begged Jasper for help. "You can't feel what we feel" he said and he stood next to me. "If you could feel the pain he is in you wouldn't dare refuse" He said a hard edge creeping into his voice. "If you could feel what I feel" I whispered. "This boy needs to be loved. No one has looked after him for far too long. He needs a family and he needs a home. Edward came to stood beside me. "I follow you off course" he whispered. I was grateful towards my loving and supporting husband. "I am so proud off you" Carlisle whispered to me as he came to stand with me Edward and Jasper. Esme and Alice shortly followed and went to stand besides their mates.

"Rose Emmet?" I asked almost begging them. I knew Rosalie was the key. Emmet would stand were she would. "Please Rose" I begged her now, "We can help him, are you going to deny him the chance to be loved to finally be part of a family? He has nothing left to lose" I said all I had to say.

"I,- I Yes" she finally stammered. "Then count me in as well" Emmet grinned. I turned towards Christian. "Do you want to come and live with us?" I asked him looking directly into his golden eyes. I saw them change and copy the color my eyes had. "Yes" he breathed. The tears subsided and I took him in a tight hug. He was to be my friend. He is family now.

**Review please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. The next chapter is up and it will get more complicated here. Please review! I would love to here what you think of this development in the story.**

**All original characters and plots go to Stephanie Meyer. Everything else is mine. no copyright infringement intended.**

**Bella POV**

It was 10 O'clock in the morning on Saturday. I looked at Christian who was carefully reading my entire collection of classics. He instantly fell in love with reading when he got to see the 'library'. 'Care to wrestle? Christian' I heard Emmet ask. There was no need for us to raise our voice because with our vampire hearing and his elve hearing we heard everything. A grin appeared on Christians face. He glanced at me with a pleading expression in his eyes. He wanted me to come.

I nodded and followed him outside. I recognized the rest of my family as we walked outside. Emmet was already in a crouch facing Christian. I saw a faint trace of a smile playing along his lips. Christian stayed upright and he only shifted his weight a little bit. Emmet lunged at him and Christian swiftly took a step aside. I wanted to warn Christian because he had turned his back to Emmet. '_Never turn your back to an enemy'_ Jazz groaned mentally.

Emmet jumped and landed on the shoulders of Christian. "Ready?" Christian asked Emmet a clear grin now visible on his face where on Emmets there was only shock. Christian jumped, but intead of descending he kept rising. He was flying, one of his elve abilities. He laughed at our faces. Then much to our shock he threw Emmet of him. It wouldn't kill him but it wouldn't be pleasant either. Emmet fell around 5 foot when he suddenly halted. He was frozen in mid-air. "Christian care to explain what this is all about" he growled. "You can fly now" he smiled. "There is some truth in Peter Pan" he continued, "I can make you fly if you want to, but it only lasts an hour and I can only use it on the same person thrice in a month. So three times. Do you want?" He asked my family and me. We all looked at each other and nodded in harmony.

He nodded encouragingly "Just jump and you will find you will be able move trough air. I followed his instructions first since I was the only one who trusted him blindly. I jumped and I felt a tinkling sensation originate from deep within my core. I started to rise slowly and after some time I reached Christian. I smiled warmly at him and he smiled back. '_Come on Jasper, it's wonderfull!' _I thought. After some seconds I felt Edwards arms around my waist. I looked up and we kissed passionately. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then we took off. We raced towards the lake in the forest. It was clear I was the best flyer of the family except for Christian off course. He flied around with a swiftness which was impossible to mimic.

I looked around and saw that Esme and Carlisle were twirling around trough the air. Jasper and Alice were dancing the quick step when they whirled trough the air. I took Edwards hand and we flew over the lake. So low I could touch the water if I wanted to. The sparkling of the water added to the magic moment and I realized once again how much I loved Edward. He looked like an angel when he flied next to me. His smile dazzled me again.

After the hour had finished we slowly descended to the ground. We all thanked Christian and he just smiled at us.

The next morning we all got into the Volvo which luckily had place for 7 people so we all fitted in there. When we arrived at school it looked as if the school had been waiting for us. It was crowded in the parking lot. When we left the car I could feel their eyes on me. I thought I would get used to this but I still wasn't. I bet Rosalie loved it though, she was easily the most beautiful women ever. We arrived and walked out of the car I saw Edward walking towards me and he took my hand and kissed me.

The students looked surprised to see Christian with us. I guessed he got as much stares as we got since he looked so much like us. It snowed, it was the first time since a long time that we had seen snow. I already guessed that this would lead to an epic battle in the snow at home. However I noticed were we sank into the snow Christian walked on top of it. '_Wow, he must be incredibly light'_ I thought in my head. I saw jasper nod and I flashed him a smile.

At lunch we sat at our usual table joined by Christian. The tables surrounding us were deserted. I snickered. My eyes widened in shock as I saw Christian staring into the distance. However, his eyes were whirling trough colors. They went from blue, to yellow to purple along all colors of the rainbow. I immediately threw my shield around him. He had asked me to do this when that would happen because it was kind of private. Then I felt something…

**Edward POV**

When I stepped out of the car the thoughts of the students overwhelmed me. _'Wow, they are all so hot. Look at the brunette' _I groaned. I wanted to hit him, to slap him in the face. I walked over to Bella and grabbed her hand. Then I planted a quick kiss on her cheek. She smiled at me, it was her dazzling smile. _'Hmm, Christian is with them' _Someone thought, _'Strange, you wouldn't guess they weren't related. They all look so alike'. _

I chuckled softly, if they knew.

At lunch we took our seats. I looked around and saw several suspicious glares aimed at us. I grinned. _ 'Oh o, EdwardI see us sitting talking with strange people and DAMN!' _Alice shouted in her head. I glanced at her. '_Edward, Christian just disappeared from my visions and – WHAT NO!'_ Alice was literally fuming from confusion. _'Edward Bella just disappeared as well' _she groaned. I looked at Chrisitan and saw his eyes swirling with colors. Then I looked at bella and to my huge surprise her eyes were violet. I gasped, and my other family members looked my way. I gestured to the two sitting there with a distant expression. They all simply looked shocked.

Christians eyes were still swirling and Bella's eyes were now slowly switching color to deep green. "Bella!" I called to her, no response. "Christian!" Emmet said with a loud voice. Em shaked them but nothing happened. Then Christians eyes turned into flat rainbow colored disc's instantly his eyes returned to his normal color and he looked apologetic at us I couldn't read his mind it was blocked. "I'll explain later" he said in a flat voice. He looked at Bella and his eyes widened. Bella's eyes returned to her navy blue self and she looked at us confused.

"Bells, are you ok?" Emmet asked. '_Jeesh that was creepy'_ he added mentally. "Yes, thanks Em" she said. "Christian what was all that?" I asked him concerned. "With your eyes and all". "I got a message from the elfin board" he said slowly. "They want to talk to us but I will explain everything tonight" he said. I shot a glance at Bella and she looked a bit worried. "Ok tonight then" I agreed.

**Carlisle POV**

I wondered what was so important. I left the hospital early with a promise I would work longer next time. My daughter Alice had called and she sounded very worried. I immediately sensed something was wrong. I drove the Mercedes into the garage and swiftly got out.

Esme waited for me. I walked to her and kissed her softly. "Shall we?" I whispered. She nodded and together we strode into the living room. Hmm, Bella sat next to Christian holding Edwards hands. Rose sat next to Emmet and Alice next to Jasper. Esme and I took a seat on the couch. "What's going on" I said. Bella looked at Christian and nodded.

Chrisitan began to speak: "At lunch in school I got called by the Elfin board, they are like your Volturi. They make sure nobody expels our secret. Our rules are very strict. It is impossible for me to spill my secret to a mortal" I was intrigued by this, this meant they actually had laws with some kind of binding spell on them. "You see, Elves are creatures from the world of day, you vampires are creatures from the world of the night. There are several different species who belong to each world and all have some kind of board of rulers who rule their species" I was baffled. Of course I had heard the legends but I never thought they were true.

"Go on" I urged him. "You" he gestured to my family, "Need to meet them, since I told my secret to you they want to know wether you will reveal the secret or not and they want to talk tonight" he added. I nodded "and Bella?" I questioned and turned to look at her. Her eyes had turned to flat Violet disc's. Then suddenly they turned back. "Sorry guys, But all I get to see is a women and she is calling out my name" she shrugged. "I think it's best if we see you elfin board right away" there was no need to be waiting and I was sure it wouldn't please them if we would take to long.

We were outside in the forest. Christian walked in front and then he suddenly stopped. "_Filiolus of silva_" he chanted, "_tribuo mihi vox_". A sharp green light appeared in front of us. "Come" Christian said, "It's a portal to the conference hall". Christian stepped through the green light and he was gone. "Well shall we" I asked Esme. She nodded, I took her hand and together we walked into the green light. My family not far behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys but this chapter is not so long. I will do my best to make longer chapters in the future but I just got an idea for another story and I need to write it out before I can really continue with this one. The first chapter of the new story will be up soon but don't worry! I will still update this as frequently as I do now! This whole chapter is Edward's POV btw.**

**All original characters and plots are copyright of the wonderfull Stephanie meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Edward POV**

We walked through the portal. A cold wind waved over us. The room I saw was enormous, it was huge. It all seemed to glow a bright blue color which originated from the radiating crystals were everything was made of. There were crystal seats placed in a circle. It was much like a theater but then round.

"I've been here before" Bella whispered. I was shocked, how was that possible? "How is that possible" I whispered back. She just shrugged indicating she didn't know. There were exactly 7 seats placed in the middle of the room. It was clear they were intended for us. We sat down and I looked around. I saw the Volturi glaring at us from their seats. There were different area's for certain species to sit. I saw werewolves and vampires take their seats. The others I didn't recognize.

A few minutes later a very lean person. It was an Elve I recognized it by the similarities between him and Christian except this Elve had wings and a heartbeat. "Welcome" he began in a deep but calm voice. I read his thoughts but they were the same things he was saying so it didn't help much. "I declare this meeting of species opened" he said. "You seven are being held on a trial for endangering our secrets." He spoke. Carlisle stared at them with wide eyes. _'Edward, this is Aro's doing, he wants us dead they just needed another reason and now Christian gave them one'_ I groaned. Was this really it? The end?

"We shall begin with the vampires" the head elve said. "Aro" he said gesturing for Aro to express the volturi's verdict. I already knew what he was going to say. "What they have done is abominable, it is unacceptable and they need to be punished" he said his eyes sparkling. "100 years in my service will do" he finished. "The elves agree" he said. "The shapeshifters do not" a familiar voice said. I swirled around. "Billy" is said. He looked at me and flashed me a smile. "The veneficus do not agree as well". I looked at them, they had a heartbeat and blood pumping through their veins. Though they all looked human there was something weird about them.

I heard Bella gasp when she looked at the veneficus. I wondered why. There was one last group to vote. Their vote would be the final judgment. "The werewolves agree with the punishment" a husky and rough voice said. And with those words he doomed us all. "Do it Aro" the elve said. "You must understand" he said to us, "That as the head of our species I have the privilege to set up laws and you must obey". _'Why didn't I know this'_ Carlisle thought. His expression was furious. "I Aro head of the species vampire herby sentence thou to 100 years of service. This is binding and unbreakable punishment" his voice rang with authority. "Now you can do no other than what I say" he said smiling his evil smile. "So will the Cullen clan please join me. We're leaving." He said it as an order but I didn't feel like doing it. And nothing happened. We just stayed there. We were all flabbergasted. We had expected some invisible thing to force us to go to them.

Christian's body was shaking. It was only after a few minutes that I realized it was laughter. He stood up and walked towards the head elve. "Your highness I think these are not ordinary vampires. Call Lady Lavendel" he said. He nodded and murmured something I didn't understand. A green light appeared and a extraordinary women stepped out. She was tall, had pointy ears a smooth skin and she wore a simple but stunning white dress.

"lady Lavendel can you please tell me what these people are" the head elve asked. Lady Lavendel walked towards us. "aah" she nodded in a serene voice. "This is an extraordinary coven. There is this elve" she gestured to Christian. "Who is actually halve vampire thought the biggest part of him is Elve" I was shocked. I looked at Christian and he just grinned he must have known, "Then there are the five Lamia vega's or vegetarian vampires. It appears they are a species of themselves" Carlisle looked very happy by this new discovery. But I realized she had said five vampires and not six. "Five?" I asked her. She looked at me before she answered "Yes, she" she gestured to Bella, "Is blocking me. "I dropped my shield" Bella informed her. The eyes of Lady Lavenel widened. "She is part sorceress". I heard several gasps Bella looked confused. '_A sorceress? How can it be?'_ Carlisle thought. I looked at Bella and she had a smug expression on her face. I instantly knew she had known as well as Christian.

"Two half breeds who appeared to have gotten best of both worlds and six of the vegetarian species" the chairman of this meeting mumbled. "It appears we have been mistaken. No harm has been done today and I declare them cleared of all charges" he announced with a voice that rang with authority.

"You can't do this!" Aro exclaimed. He looked irritated and Caius looked just plain mad. "Aro! You will leave now and leave this coven alone" the chairman said. He was clearly irritated by Aro's behavior. The volturi shot one last glance at us one filled with hate and then they walked out. '_We will get you, watch out'_ Aro threatened me In his head.

We were back in the living room. My head was full of thoughts. I looked around the room at Alice. Her face had a blank expression. She was seeing the future. I checked in on her mind.

"_Aro! We can't let this happen" Caius voice boomed trough the room. His face was flushed with anger. "We need to take them down now we still can" he continued. "Let us bring the whole guard, they won't stand a change". "We don't know the power of the half-breeds" Aro calmly replied. "Does it matter? They are both half vampire so we can burn them" Caius exclaimed. "We will offer them a place in the guard" Aro replied a thoughtfull expression on his face. "We will offer a place to the mind reader the 2 half-breeds and the future teller and the empath." "If they refuse we take them down" he grinned. "Chelsea will come in handy" Caius said smiling an evil smile. "No, she will not" marcus' bored voice spoke. "Their bonds are far too strong to be loosened" he continued. "The girl is so strongly connected to everyone. She has a bond with the empathy. Her love for her mate is enormous. She loves the future teller so much and she has a friendship with the other half-breed that is so much stronger then the simple bonds. Chelsea wil not be able to do anything" he ended. They all sat in silence until Aro spoke up" we will go in three week. _

I retreated from her mind until Alice spoke. "The volturi are coming" she said with a weak voice.


End file.
